vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The first season of The Vampire Diaries began airing in the United States on Thursday, September 10th, 2009. It is a TV adaption of L.J.Smith's series of young adult novels of the same name. Season Summary Four months after the tragic car accident that killed their parents, 17-year-old Elena Gilbert and her 15-year-old brother, Jeremy, are still adjusting to their new reality. Elena has always been the star student; beautiful, popular and involved with school and friends, but now she finds herself struggling to hide her grief from the world. Elena and Jeremy are now living with their cool-but-overwhelmed Aunt Jenna, who is doing her best to be a surrogate parent. Elena manages to find some comfort with her familiar social circle – best friend Bonnie, frenemy Caroline, and former boyfriend Matt, but Jeremy is on a more dangerous path, hanging out with the stoners and using drugs to hide his pain. Jeremy is also trying to figure out why Matt's sister, Vicki, is suddenly rejecting him and hanging out with Jeremy's rival, Tyler. As the school year begins at Mystic Falls High, Elena and her friends are fascinated by a handsome and mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Elena are immediately drawn to one another, although Elena is puzzled by Stefan's increasingly bizarre behavior when he appears suddenly at the cemetery where her parents are buried. What she doesn't realize is that Stefan is hiding a dark, deadly secret of his own – the fact that he's a vampire. At a bonfire party the next night, Elena and Stefan are just getting to know each other when chaos erupts after Vicki is attacked and left bleeding from a savage bite to the neck. Fearing that he knows who is responsible for the attack, Stefan returns home and finds his older brother, Damon, whom he hasn't seen for 15 years. Damon is also a vampire, and the two brothers have a long and bitter history. Damon ridicules Stefan for rejecting their legacy of violence and brutality, but he understands his brother's obsession with Elena, since she looks exactly like a woman Stefan loved more than a century ago; a woman that Damon tried to make his own. Now these two vampire brothers – one good, one evil – are at war for Elena's soul and for the souls of her friends, family and all the residents of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Alloy Entertainment and Bonanza Productions Inc in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged"). Characters In Order of Character Appearance Episode List: 2009 - 2010 Cast *Elena, Stefan, Damon and Jeremy are the only main characters to appear in every episode of the series to date. *Kayla Ewell (Vicki Donovan) is the first major character to be killed on the show. She departs the cast in Episode 7's Haunted. *Matt David (Alaric Saltzman) joins the cast as a recurring character in History's Repeating, before joining the cast as a regular character in the middle of season 1, replacing Kayla Ewell who departed the cast. Notes *Elena learns Stefan and Damon are vampires in Episode 5's You Are Undead To Me. *Bonnie learns Stefan and Damon are vampires in Episode 9's History Repeating. *According to executive producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, episodes 1-7 were denominated “the Vicki chapter”.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50t1KYBKU7o References References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide